Christopher Thompson
Christopher "Chris" Thompson is an main character in Showtime series, DEXTER. He is a Serial Killer in Maine who dresses up as the Monopoly Man and kills, who he describes as "the vilest and disgusting people to ever exist on Earth". He was responsible for killing Marco Fuentes after the events of "Circle Us". He was also responsible for killing Leo Hernandez along with Dexter Morgan after he kidnapped Madeline Glenn in retaliation to him murdering an unnamed member of his. Personality |-|Season 1 - 5= Christopher had an erratic and anxiety-filled mind. He would constantly make extremely dark jokes and remarks in a joking fashion, as well as show an offensive manner where he would make offensive jokes that would be considered too much for people that occasionally make similar jokes. His behavior was contributed due to his isolated in school and his house despite him claiming that he believes that he considers his home a safe haven. Over time, he learns social ques by Dexter Morgan and due to his conditions, he begins developing dark thoughts after many issues in his social life. This began his sociopath like tendencies albeit he still had the awareness of his actions, even being a bit emotional over killing Marco Fuentes even though he was a murderer and was attempting to kill him. Despite his dark mind, he still had a caring side and shown with his relationship with best friend and wife, Madeline Glenn as he shows a great deal of care for her and even stated once that he would sacrifice his life for her. |-|Season 6 - 9= After his traumatic case involving being falsely accused by Jenny McMac, he went down a dark path for a while as he started being taught by Dexter on how to control his angry urges against people. Due to his anger, he showed extreme anger in his kills even going as far as to repeatedly stab Leo Hernandez on his kill table, which shocked Dexter. The only thing keeping him sane was Madeline as she was the only one to take his word and believe him, which ended up becoming true. Dexter was concerned for his safety as he feared he would become similar Paul Bennett however he didn't as he was still extremely loving towards her. Even when she noticed his angry urges, he did not attempt to harm or turn abusive in any way and instead, talked to her about his problems minus the murders he committed. He also has a sense of moral as unlike Dexter, he doesn't find enjoyment in killing criminals but rather get angrier over time but does it because he thinks separately with people that show compassion vs people with no morals such as drug dealers, rapists, and murderers. He does show compassion to those who show remorse for their actions however he often ignores them due to him being unable to understand if they're actually sorry or crying because they got caught rather than showing actual remorse. He's also shown to have somewhat of a nihilistic view on life, explaining that he believes there is no meaning to life but rather what you do with it. After Season 8, he managed to marry Madeline, quelling his anger towards others and temporarily stopping his killing spree. Theme Christopher's theme is not official and was never seen until Season 9 ("Something Normal"). The song is called 'Elephant in the Room' by Johnathan Lloyd, the song is well known for being in one of the trailers for the movie, My Friend Dahmer (2017). Victims * Marco Fuentes * Leo Hernandez * Martha West * Jeremy Galaway * Antella Rico * Tyler Bastel * Brady Connors * Xander Michaels * Ashton Renton * Mikayla Davis Trivia * Similarly to Arthur Mitchell's sister, Vera, his favorite song is Venus by Frankie Avalon. ("This Little Piggy") Category:Fanon Characters Category:Alive Category:Murderers Category:Sociopaths Category:Main Characters